halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sniping
sniper team in Old Mombasa during the First Battle of Earth.]] Description Sniping is the act of covertly eliminating targets from a concealed position, preferably far away, as to reduce the chances of being located. It is an essential battlefield tactic in any form of combat. When correctly executed, sniping can achieve not only kills, but a sense of demoralization and disarray among your enemy combatants. In The Art of War by Sun Tzu, it is stated that one must "attack an enemy when they are disorganized." Sniping unveils that opportunity, and can allow for an objective to be swiftly and successfully carried out. The most popular weapons for sniping with are the SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle and Covenant Beam Rifle, but it is possible to use other weapons for sniping such as the Covenant Carbine or the Battle Rifle, albeit with a nominal decrease in firepower, kill time and range. Summary , widely considered to be the best Spartan when it comes to sniping.]] It took Bungie a long time to realize just how popular sniping was in the Halo games. However, they finally gave in and created the Team Snipers playlist. Sniper rifles are extremely powerful in both Slayer and objective games alike. A team with a strong sniper will be able to completely lock down areas and paths of attack. Not only are these rifles useful at long range, but with practice they can also be your best close-range weapon. If you meet an opponent carrying an Energy Sword, Gravity Hammer, or other CQB weapon, you must make sure to go for the Headshot. It is believed that the reason that most of the players on Xbox Live are Spartans is because they have smaller skulls than the Elites. However, the Elite skull is centered lower on the torso, and is almost impossible to snipe from behind (if an Elite player model is hit in the area above the shoulder blades, that will sometimes count as a headshot). A strong sniper will always be a dangerous opponent. It is also important to learn how to effectively deal with enemy snipers. Successful tactics are to unscope them (hit them with fire so they come out of scoped position), do not give them easy targets (hide behind rocks and trees, take the shortest path between cover, move erratically), or even talking about them (in fact, in team games you must make it the first communication priority to call out the enemy sniper(s); it is an effective psychological tactic on a weak-minded player). Differences The best sniping weapons are: the Sniper Rifle and the Covenant Beam Rifle, and are very similar in function but have some small differences in their abilities. SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle The SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle is the one of the two main sniping weapons, requiring one headshot, or two body shots to kill an opponent. However, the sniper rifle has a slightly slower rate of fire than the beam rifle, and can only fire four rounds in quick succession. Beam Rifle The Covenant Beam Rifle is the other main sniping weapon, still requiring only one headshot or two body shots to kill. Using its particle beam to kill the enemy it can be just as effective as the human sniper rifle. However, the beam rifle has a slightly higher rate of fire, and the entire battery can be used without pausing, if one takes care not to overheat the weapon. Only 2 beams can be fired in rapid succession before it overheats, which can be useful for quick kills. Covenant Carbine The Carbine is, like the BR, not really considered a 'sniping' weapon, but it's very effective against a Brute and has a zoom function which gives it a crucial advantage. Also, its single burst fire gives its accuracy a boost. It fires radioactive magazine-fed projectiles that kill with ease. M6D Pistol This weapon was not designed as a sniper, but due to its high accuracy, power, and range, it can be used for sniping in a similar way as the Battle Rifle. Battle Rifle A lot like the carbine, the battle rifle is not intended for sniping, but thanks to its range and accuracy, it's an effective Designated Marksman weapon. Remember that it only takes four headshots to bring down a Spartan or Elite with normal shields. Rocket Launcher A rocket launcher, can be used for sniping, but it is not suggested. The reason for this is because the rocket launcher has a zoom. If you do try, sniping with it you must aim the rocket ahead of where the object is moving. Your target must be walking in one direction, and not be aware of your presence. The learning curve for rocket sniping is incredibly steep. But if mastered, it can become an incredibly valuable skill. Needler With its new upgrade, in Halo 2 the Needler (even when dual wielded) is still not all that powerful. But when used in the correct situations, a marksman can utilize them, and make many an exploding pincushion. In close range fights, aim at your opponent's future position, more than you usually would for any other weapon. For mid-range fights, where the Needler excels, make sure to head your target off, the Needles will seek him out, and more will penetrate your target because you helped the tracking-process. Remember, the Needler is one of the most silent, deadly weapons in the game. You can have your enemy half-dead before he even notices that he is being fired upon. Spartan Laser When the Spartan Laser made its debut in Halo 3, it was soon found out that its shots can go very far, covering 3/4 of Sandtrap with one shot. The Spartan Laser is also equipped with an optical 2x zoom function, which would classify it as a sniping weapon. Combine its raw power and zoom and the Laser becomes a formidable tool of destruction. Headshot A headshot is a shot fired by any non-automatic weapon that hits an enemies head, or more specifically their head-box (a square box which contains the enemy's head, making it possible to slightly miss the head, and still score a headshot.) A headshot made with a non-automatic weapon deals more damage, resulting in a one hit kill with sniping weapons, and quicker kills with non-sniping weapons. The headshot is the primary goal of snipers. When going for a kill, remember a common Sniper motto: "One shot, one kill". Advanced Tactics The Role Of The Sniper It is important to keep in mind the role of a Sniper, especially in multiplayer, where snipers are of high value. The sniper's creed is "One shot, one kill," and any user of the Sniper Rifle should stay true to that saying. Contrary to popular belief, the sniper's role is not only to counter snipe and eliminate key opponents, but also to scout and gather intelligence. With voice communication on Xbox LIVE or the computer, the sniper can use his scope to not only help him kill the enemy, but also provide his teammates with vital information, given the fact that his weapon's scope can survey almost the entire battlefield, which is extremely useful for spotting advancing threats. Hide, Then Strike This is a tactic that can be done with most close range weapons. If you are in scope mode and an enemy advances towards you, you can retreat or simply move to a safe location where you cannot be shot, and then proceed to shoot your enemy when he comes around the corner. By doing this you can eliminate the immediate danger that your enemy presents without putting yourself at too much risk. Movement The number one rule about being a sniper in multiplayer is to keep moving. Whether you're strafing or moving from spot to spot, you should always be moving, especially if the other team knows where you are. Never allow the enemy to pin you in, and always position yourself to view the most of the battlefield. You must keep the enemy guessing, and fearing wherever you may be. The Snipers role is almost as much a psychological one as a physical one. If the enemy fears walking into your view then you have succeeded. An effective sniper can change the entire tone of a match. Standing still with the sniper will make you an easy target, unless you have very good cover. If you are in the open, strafing can make you less of a target as well as help you perform a sweep snipe since your reticle is moving from side to side. NOTE: Do not move a lot from side to side if you have a concealed hiding place, but after you fire a shot or two, get out of there, someone will be closing in on your position. Think two or three steps ahead. Have a a primary, a secondary, and tertiary sniping positions, with secure, preplanned routes to each. Having multiple positions allows you to move purposefully and safely from point to point, and allows you to still be able to make necessary moves, even if one is occupied by the enemy or by an ally whose actions are drawing too much fire to make sniping safe. Leading Although sniper rifles are instant hit weapons for close to very long range, at a certain point you will have to make sure to lead your target. The farther the enemy is from you, the greater the leads you will have to make. Always shoot where your target is going. If your target is all the way on the other side of the map, and moving perpendicular to you, don't aim right at his head, but off towards where he is moving. If you miss, either continue firing until you eliminate your target or take cover and move to a different position, taking care to reload immediately so you can resume firing when you get there. After reloading, you can pull out your secondary weapon. Secondary Weapons A sniper's secondary weapon should be a close to mid-range weapon with reasonable firepower, such as a Carbine, Shotgun, SMG, or Battle Rifle. The Sword can be used, but securing two power weapons (i.e. the sniper and the sword) can be overly time-consuming and difficult, and the sword in particular can be a bad choice because of the time it takes to lunge and recover from a lunge, which are important things if faced with one or more enemies. Don't use anything excessively powerful (i.e. Rocket Launcher). Keep your secondary weapon reloaded at all times, and use it only in close quarters combat. It may seem that all that matters to a sniper is their sniper rifle, but secondary weapons are also massively important. Sniping Tips A few things you might want to consider when sniping: *If you are playing a custom game on Halo 3, some teleporters may lead to sniper spots. If a vehicle of some kind is there, you can block the teleporter to avoid unwanted guests. *When sniping, don't aim at where they are, aim at where they are going to be. *You can practice sniping in Forge by having a friend throw grenades in the air and the sniping them. An explosion shows that you hit it. *In a snipers match, if you can see them, they can see you. Don't stay in any one place for to long. *Be aware of your surroundings. You cant see your motion tracker while zooming in on something so make sure you check the immediate vicinity for enemy's waiting for you to drop your guard. No-Scoping The skilled player can always use the sniper rifle as a close-medium range combat weapon. The sniper rifle in Halo 1 has a rather high rate of fire, and so can usually eliminate opposition within 2 seconds, assuming both shots hit the target. When no-scoping always jump or strafe to dodge enemy fire, and keep grenades and a secondary weapon handy. If the enemy is jumping, follow their head up and try to fire at the moment where they aren't moving up anymore, but gravity hasn't started to pull them back to earth yet. No-scoping is an extremely useful technique and is especially so when faced with an enemy at close range, as you do not have to waste time switching to your secondary weapon. If this technique is mastered, you will be a terrible force to be reckoned with. Multiplayer Role using the Beam Rifle.]] Sniping, both moving and from a fixed location (camping), is very popular in Halo multiplayer. Uses for the sniper rifle include teleport coverage and picking off enemy players in Warthogs and Scorpion tanks (note: sniping an enemy out of a Scorpion will only work in Halo 1). Network lag is a serious problem for this weapon, as even a small error makes the difference between a hit and a miss. When using the Sniper rifle, an enemy can easily sneak up from behind and melee the shooter's back for an instant kill, because the motion tracker is not shown when zoomed in. Use audio clues to help defend yourself. Another life saving sniping technique is temp-zooming, clicking the right stick and holding. This will zoom you in as normal but if you release the stick after holding it you will zoom back out to normal view without having to cycle through 10x zoom.(You can also do this from 5x to 10x) However, when actually getting ready to take shots, it is recommended that you do a normal zoom. (Note that motion trackers are only disabled when zoomed in Halo 2 and Halo 3. In Halo 1 it is prudent to glance at your motion tracker often when zoomed in.) A useful tactic, called "injection" or No-scoping, involves using the sniper rifle at close range to quickly incapacitate an opponent. Although very effective, this requires practice. If a successful no-scope is performed, a follow up melee attack will often finish the foe. The snipers' first objectives are not always to kill an opposing sniper. You should first listen to your team and ask if they need anyone dead and FAST. This would be especially important in a game of capture the flag. When a sniper kills an opponent in multiplayer with a headshot, the Sniper Kill Medal is awarded. Sniping is very different in Halo: CE for the PC/Mac. Because of the lag factor, players must lead their shots ahead of the enemy farther than on XBL. This makes mastering sniping even harder to do. Snipers will have to anticipate where the enemy will be after roughly half a second. This means that the enemies movement can't change, or else the shot will be ruined. Because the use of a mouse allows the sniper to make very fine last minute adjustments to shots. They will try to hit most any target, regardless of its movement. More experienced snipers NEVER use exposed area like ledges. They use a ridge line in the terrain and stand just behind it, facing the enemy. This makes it so that only their head is exposed, yet the sniper can see the enemy with out trouble. To combat this, the enemy must get close, a tough thing to do against an experienced sniper. Even past that, snipers will move left and right erratically and non stop to prevent being hit. In sniper CTF where players don't have shields, counter snipers will often fire an entire magazine very quickly into their movement area, and hope that one round hits since a hit on a unshielded target with a sniper weapon is always fatal. Because of the lead, it is impossible to judge where the sniper would be. Aerial Sniping In order for this trick to be successful you'll need a good Banshee pilot and a fairly capable sniper or an average or better Hornet pilot and a sniper skilled and no-scopes (Hornet passengers have the scope function disabled.) In both cases, pilot-sniper communication and cooperation is a must for success with this tactic. The pilot must be skilled enough to dodge Spartan Laser, Rocket, and Missile Pod fire, while still keeping his passenger firmly mounted and shooting. He also must willing to set up shots for the sniper, since by taking on a passenger he is no longer a hot-shot top gun, but merely the taxi driver. Informing the sniper of planned maneuvers is a must for the pilot since no sniper wants to suddenly have his mount lurch off-target seconds before resulting in a missed shot and the waste of valuable ammo. The sniper also can call out targets for the pilot to take out with his main guns should they be too big or durable for his weapon to take out (i.e. tanks.) Before you try this, be warned that it is a risky maneuver. It is very suspicious to see a slow-moving Banshee period, especially if the smoke trails or particles beams that are raking the battlefield are coming from its roof. This will draw much unwanted enemy attention to you. Two bad things can happen from this. A Double Kill for the enemy... or the Banshee escaping to fight another day and the sniper killing anybody who cares to shoot back. The Banshee has big enough wings to allow someone to hitch a ride, and passengers can hop onto the Hornet's skids. In order to get a sniper for a passenger just fly towards one of your teammates that has a sniper rifle, inform him of your intentions and have him jump on. Then you can fly him around while he snipes. Remember that while you have a sniper riding the Banshee you can't go up or down at much of an incline. If you want to get lower or higher slowly incline, little by little. Don't use your boost! And obviously don't barrel roll as this will unseat your sniper, possibly stranding him and his valuable rifle in hostile territory. The sniper must also be fairly good to be able to snipe from a moving vehicle and stay on at the same time. It is even worse with the hornet because you have no scope and are moving. Also, try getting the sniper invisible, it can be a great way to get a kill or two, then secretly drop him off for some terrestrial sniping. And if you're an advanced sniper and your enemy is in a Ghost coming towards you, very quickly headshot in the little bit of their head sticking out of the cockpit. Trivia * The Spartan Laser, despite others against the idea, is in truth counted as a sniper weapon, as it fires in an interminable straight line, this is also true for the Sentinel Beam. *Lag can make Sniper and Beam rifles incredibly out of sync, for example, shooting two meters to the left of a player may result in a headshot outside the scope. External Links *Everything you need to know about sniping in Halo 2 - The Art of Marksmanship Related Pages *Face painting *Noscoping *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *Beam Rifle *SPARTAN-058 Category:Advanced Skills